


I Don't Blame You

by heartsliesnpeterick



Series: And Then I Found You [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: When Patrick bandaged the cut he put extra pressure on it. “I told you I love you and I will always want you. I don’t want a world without you.”“There never will be, although there will be a world without you as you’re a human and I’m a vampire.”Patrick kissed Pete and the kiss tasted salty like tears. He held Patrick tight as they kissed and when it broke Patrick led them back to the bedroom.”Then there’s only one thing for you to do Pete.”Patrick shrugged off his jean jacket before shyly pulling off his shirt.“Trick what are you doing?”Or the Universe set in 16 Candles where Pete's a vampire and Patrick's a hunter and they love eachother
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: And Then I Found You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I Don't Blame You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> For Laudanum who loves my AlphaVamp!Trick even though this isn't him I figured youd enjoy this anyways!

[ ](https://ibb.co/L6jYFNv)

Pete walked into the bunker late at night or was it early morning? It was hard to tell, Pete had long since given up keeping track of time. He reeked of blood and a mix of blood and mud smeared on the floor as he walked. The mud came from his shoes and the blood dripped from a cut on his arm. Several people stared at him as he limped but there was only one person he wanted to see.

He found that person in the back sitting at a desk full of research and notes as always. “Hey Trick, why are you up so late? You’re not a creature of the night with severe insomnia.”  
  
“No, just in love with one. Where were you? I was worried.”

“I was out looking for leads on The Dandies, I’m sorry for worrying you.” Pete looped his arms around Patrick forgetting about the cut on his arm.

Patrick however did not miss it. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” After Patrick led him to the med bay Pete ran his fingers over Patrick’s hand. “I really wish you wouldn’t fight alone, I almost lost you once, I’d rather not have that happen again, I love you.”

Pete teared up both from Patrick’s words and the burning of the antiseptic he had put on Pete’s arm to clean the cut. “Love you to Trick, but you deserve better.”

When Patrick bandaged the cut he put extra pressure on it. “I told you I love you and I will always want you. I don’t want a world without you.”  
  
“There never will be, although there will be a world without you as you’re a human and I’m a vampire.”  
  
Patrick kissed Pete and the kiss tasted salty like tears. He held Patrick tight as they kissed and when it broke Patrick led them back to the bedroom.”Then there’s only one thing for you to do Pete.”Patrick shrugged off his jean jacket before shyly pulling off his shirt.

“Trick what are you doing?” The blood was rushing to Pete’s cock as his boyfriend started to strip Pete’s clothes off too.

“Setting up for a turning ceremony, just need to burn the incense now.”  
  


“Patrick, what are you saying?”

Pete and Patrick had made love before, only after Patrick had given him his bloodlust potion but this was completely different.  
  
“I’m giving you my humanity. You had so many of my firsts, turn me and make me a vampire like you.”

Pete nearly went feral as he pinned Patrick down to the bed his teeth extending as he nuzzled into Patrick’s neck the scent driving him crazy. Patrick’s blood always did smell amazing. “You sure Trick? There’s no turning back you know.”  
  
As he spoke he flipped a cap and lubed his fingers so he could slowly start to work Patrick open. Patrick in response pushed against those fingers his breath slowly panting out in pleasure. “I’m sure, now shut up and fuck me. Bite me and turn me when you come inside of me.”

Pete withdrew his fingers, lubed his blood-red, stiff cock before pressing inside of Patrick who clamped his thighs around Pete’s waist and his arms around his neck. His own cock got friction from every one of Pete’s thrusts causing him to moan in pleasure especially when Pete hit against his prostate. “Fuck! Yes, Pete!”

Hearing Patrick’s moans of pure pleasure drove Pete to thrust harder and faster. Patrick dug his nails into Pete’s back for purchase. “Do it now, turn me. I’m so close you have no idea.”

Pete smirked stroking Patrick’s angry red cock that was dribbling pre-cum on Patrick’s stomach. “I can tell Trick.” His fangs extended as his and Patrick’s eyes met. “I love you, are you sure this is what you want?”  
  
Patrick tried to focus on Pete and rested his hand on Pete’s face. “Yes, as sure as I love you.” 

He got a tooth grin in return that he saw right before his world went white. Pete had clamped his fangs into Patrick’s neck while pressing against his prostate at the same time causing Patrick’s release to spill onto his stomach and smeared onto Pete’s as he kept rocking his hips. He finally released deep inside his mate before following down on him.

When Patrick woke up later he felt sore and noticed Pete’s favorite blanket was covering him. “Hey, how long was I out?” He winced at the feeling of the fangs that pounded in his mouth and the bloodlust that pounded in his head.

“Not long, here you need to feed.”  
  
Patrick took the bag Pete held out to him and after draining it rested his forehead on Pete’s. “Here’s to eternity together.”

Pete had seen Patrick wince and kissed him gently. “Sorry love.”

Patrick gave him a weak smile. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you and never will.”

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
